Dear, Winter Al
by taeyeon sister
Summary: Special review for My Bitch, Winter Al Yuramaa. Also for HUNKAI SHIPPER. Recommended.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, siang-siang buka ffn terus dapet update-an fic dari Laknat Shipper yang ditujuin buat gua, ngakak abis jadinya :v**

 **Gua buka fic lu lu pikir gua baca?! Najess :'( Gua scroll kebawah terus ripiu, dongo :'( Pengais sampah? Haha, itu lebih baik dibandingkan Kumpulan Laknat Tak Tahu Malu :')**

 **Pfffft, mulai deh beraksi sok tersakiti :'( Padahal dia pihak yang sering menyakiti :'( Itulah mengapa gua benci banget sama Laknat Shipper :'( 11-12 sama Elep :v Ah, gua lupa, Exohell kan emang sodaraan sama Elep :v Tapi sayang, sering berantem :v**

 **Masalah HunHan atau HunKai tergantung sama fans mau milih yang mana. Gua sebagai HunHan Shipper bersikeras HunHan itu real walaupun jarak memisahkan mereka :3 Sebelumnya adem-adem aja sebelum Laknat Shipper nyari masalah dengan bilang HunHan Shipper delusional :3**

 **Entah bodoh-dungu-idiot-tolol-dongo gua gak tau pasti. Yang pasti, itu adalah pernyataan paling bodoh :v Delusional? Pfffft gak nyadar padahal situ juga kek gitu :v Gini lho, atas nama kapel-kapelan itu semuanya delusional :v Semuanya pure buatan fans :v Para FUJODANSHIT sialan yang mikir begitu :v :v :v**

 **Sebagai HunHan Shipper gua berhak dong membasmi sampah-sampah cem Laknat Shipper :') Karena menghalangi jalan suci kami keluarga HunHan :') Terlebih, lebih dulu ada HunHan dibanding HunKai :') Kalo emang situ orang tahu diri, tau dong musti ngapain? :')**

 **HunHan lebih real karena chemistry mereka keliatan kuat banget kalo bareng :') HunKai? Pfffft sebatas adik-kakak sih iya :v Toh, Jongin lebih sering bareng Kyungsoo :v :v**

 **Sementang-mentang HunKai masih satu grup, terus nganggep HunHan udah gak real? Tuh kan, sifat abadinya Laknat Shipper muncul :'( Gak tahu diri :'( Kalo gak ada HunHan? Emangnya HunKai bakalan ada?! Kalo gak ada Official emangnya bakalan ada Crack?! Ngotak dong, Laknat :v Emang sih, karena masih satu grup jadi mereka lebih banyak waktu barengan. Tapi sebatas TEMEN. Karena Jongin lebih suka deket Kyungsoo :')**

 **Kalopun Sehun nemuin Luhan di Jepang. Emangnya itu salah?! Ngasi kode-kode, itu salah?! Itu artinya Sehun lebih milih mihak HunHan Shipper bukan Laknat Shipper :'( :'( :'( Bahkan, dulu pas masih satu grup HunHan make gelang couple yang punya arti mendalam :') Kalo emang dia lebih suka ke Jongin, kenapa dia gak pake gelang itu sama Jongin?! Kenapa sama Luhan?! :v Dan kenapa Sehun lebih suka mengumbar moment-moment mesra dan intim bersama Luhan?! Kenapa bukan sama Jongin?! :v**

 **Intinya, HunHan sampe kapanpun gak tergantikan :') HunKai cuman sampah :')**

 **Sekian.**

 **Note: Fic balasan akan menyusul ^_^ Kolaborasi dengan FarhanAnaknayDio ^_^**


	2. Sweet Review

**Pfffft gua. ngestalk. akun. Winter. AL. ?! Hallooo, najis amat gua jadi stalker manusia kotor kek dia :'( :'( Rendah banget martabat gua sampe punya idola kek dia :'( :'(**

 **Lu dungu banget ya cur :v Dipost-an fic-sampah-lu kan cantumin dengan jelas "HUNHAN SHIPPER" jadi jelas gua buka karena gua penasaran :v Gua baca awalnya doang lho, bukan story-nya :'( :'( Duduh, otakmu itu dungu sekali kok :'( :'(**

 **Situ ngatain gua pembohong? Kan gua ikut oppaks-oppaks Banci Ekcoh :') Idolnya pembohong, gua juga dums ^_^**

 **Setiap orang emang punya hak buat ngeshipper siapapun. Tapi, kalo dari kesukaan itu menyakiti pihak lain gimana dong?! :'( :'(**

 **Tapi kenapa HunHan lebih sering bareng daripada HunKai yuah? :'( Ketauan kalo Sehun bangsat berarti :') Jumpa temen baru yang lebih bening, yang lama ditinggalin. Itam dekil pulak :v**

 **Pelarian? Duduh, si mas keknya korban sinetron cinta fitri yuah? :'( Pelarian apanya:v Namanya juga udah berbaur pasti bakalan deket sama temen lain lah :v Kek ChanSoo deket pas trainee tapi menjauh pasa debut :v Itu namanya pelarian?! :v**

 **HunHan Shipper mulai duluan?! Pfffft dungu oh dungu :v Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan laknat Shipper ditempat lain :'( Justu merekalah yang menyulut perang pertama kali :')**

 **Luhan lebih intim ke Minseok? Huhu, karena mereka satu grup tante :'( Tapi pas EXO gabung, Luhan intiman sama Sehun lol :'( Dan kalo misalnya EXO gak gabung, Sehun lebih intim sama Kyungsoo/Baekhyun :'( Gak ada sama Jongin :'( Sedih banget ngeliat kalian berdelusi :'(**

 **Gua sakit? Pfffft kumpulan laknat kali, mbak :v Mana ada orang waras yang ngerusuh shipper lain yang jelas adalah senior :')**

 **Okelah, bilanglah HunKai udah lebih dulu deket. Tapi, yang tenar dikalangan fans duluan siapa? :'( Yang besarin nama-nama kapel EXO siapa? :'( Adakah HunKai Hina itu yang melakukannya? :'( Adakah shipper-shipper laknat mereka yang melakukannya? :'( Mikir cuwk, kalo gua jadi kalian, gua musti mikir dua kali buat ngeship kapel hina-dina HunKai :'(**

 **Itu jelas kalo ibunya nganggep mereka berdua Sahabat. Darimana ada sisi DIRESTUI disitu? :'( :'( Yatuhan, otak+mata kalian benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh homo action EXO oppaks :'( Kalo dibandingin pun, gelang HunHan punya makna yang lebih besar+mendalam :') Dan yang paling penting pemberian salah satu diantara mereka :') Bukan orang lain :')**

 **Gua juga gak mau kali EXO maho tapi sayangnya member EXO sendiri yang ngasi kode kalo mereka melenceng :'( :'(**

 **Intinya masih tetap sama, HunHan is real :') Nobody can't deny :')**

 **HunKai hanyalah seonggok sampah :')**

 **Sekian.**

 **Note: Special Gift dari gua buat kalian tanggal 8 ^_^ Tunggu ya~**


End file.
